Japanball
Description The '''Holy Anime Empire' Japanboru is nowadays a desu kawaii area. Before it mighty starving empire. Japanboru get rotsa money nowadays through great invention carred hentai anime. History Japanball's ancestors, Edoball and Shogunateball, were reclusive hermits, until one day in 1853 his godfather USABall arrived, and taught him how to modernize, and in 1868 Japanball started trading with other European countryballs as well. He also started to build up a large army and navy, using it to capture Okinawa in 1873, and the Kuril Islands in 1875. In 1894, Japanball went to war with Qing Chinaball and defeated him the following year, taking his Formose clay as punishment. In 1904, he warred with Russiaball, and won, taking half of his Sakhalin clay. He develped an interest in extreme bondage and subjugation of it's (unwilling) sex slaves partners, Koreaball and Taiwanball, the former was raped in 1910. When the Great War broke out in 1914, Japanball fought with Britainball and Franceball as part of the Allies, capturing Germanyball's Chinese possession Tsingtao, and was granted a place in the League of Nations afterwards. But in the 1930s, Japanball developed an interest in kidnapping and raping Chinaball, which he did in 1937 before his new ally NaziGermanyball attacked and raped Franceball. Oh and, even as neonazi, Japan can into kawaii. He also kidnapped Philippinesball, Triangapore, Hong Kongball, French Indochinaball and Malayaball, but they were rescued by USAball, who also bombed him in his tentacles Hiroshima parts. Twice. But USAball made it up to him by offering free psychotherapy sessions, aka the Marshal Plan, teaching him how to control his homogay lust for his former slaves,and is now one of his best friends and trading partners. Japanball later achieved rapid growth to become the second-largest economy in the world, until surpassed by Chinaball in 2010. Japanball make anything but is very good at cars, high speed bullet trains and electronics, not that low quality crap from Chinaball! Japanball invent amazing tv shows like Takichi's castle and Ninja Warrior, no one ever win! Stereotypes *Like other countryballs, Japanball speaks his own dialect of broken English. *'Anime': Japan often uses stereotypical anime terminology, like "Kawaii" or "Senpai". Often, it is just basic Japanese. #Kawaii: Usually refers to the adorableness of . In Japanese it means "cute". #Senpai: Usually refers to someone who is interested in someone. Technically the English equivalent is "Sir". It is often followed by a wish for this "Senpai" to notice him. In the Facebook Polandball community, the phrase "Senpai noticed me" is often used for reference to POLANDBALL replying to a fan. Rerationships Friends *USAball, EUball, Indonesiaball, Philippinesball - They can rikings into our kawaii. *Okinawaball - Most popurar of sons. * UKball, Germanyball and Franceball- Rhey (their Victorian and Gothic styles) are inspiration of rorita fashion. * ASEANball, East Timorball, Papua New Guineaball and Solomon Islandsball - Recraim Great East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere! Trading partners, just trading partners. * Bulgariaball - They both hate kebab, they both are removing kebabs, they both are kebab removers. Japan thinks he will be of kawaii,if Japan likes everything Bulgarian,and/or Bulgaria likes everything Japanese. * Romaniaball - They both hate kebab, they both are removing kebabs, they both are kebab removers. * Georgiaball - We both hate Russia and Kebab. Arso they rike us and we invest many moni there... they are very kawii to. And can into summo wrestring... * Italyball - They made Eurobeat for assu. * Taiwanball - Best baseball friends! Kawaii just like me! Help each other in disasters! * Massachusettsball - Only the North likes him. He no likes anime or kawaii. Enemies *Chinaball, Taiwanball and the Koreaballs - YUO ARE OF BEING STUPID DICTACTORSHIP! REMOVE RICE! REMOVE NATIONALISM! REMOVE COMMUNISM! CENSORSHIP IS FUTILE BECAUSE WE RULE TEH INTERNETS WITH OUR ANIMES!!! IM GOING TO RECREATE MANCHUKUO AND MENGJIANG TO DESTROY YUO! I DON'T KEA IF NANKING HAPPENEDU OR NOT!! Comfort women (or Old Kawaii as some people would like to call them) and genocide is of rie! * Australiaball Your little "anti-whaling environmentalists (Sea shepherd) are really getting annoying.seriously...they are shooting water at our boats!!!! OH NO!!!! * ISISball - THEY KILL MY 2 JOURNALİSTS!!!!!!! REMOVE!!!!!!!!!!!! * Russiaball - Gib islands. At leasuto, some obu it. Quotes *"desu desu" *"RORORORORORO!" *"Sugoi!" *"Nani?" *"Tentacle porn is best." *"Gomen nasai." *"Recraim Great East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere!" * "Senpai?" ''-To all Western nations (except Poland)'' * "Ikeh Ikeh Kimochi .................. Yamette ... aaaahhhnn ...... nyaaaa .... kimochiiiii ........... Yametteeee.................Hayaku hayaku ...................... aaaaaaa......." * "B-Baka !!!!" Gallery Reddit comics JapanballSub.png|Subdivisions Japan card.png Reddit_Fedcom_Japans_Adventure.png|Japan's Adventure (Fedcom) Reddit_icisimousa_The_Murder_of_Japan.png|The Murder of Japan (icisimousa) Reddit_taongkalye_Japan_has_an_idea!.png|Japan has an idea! (taongkalye) The Spanish Compromise.png|The Spanish Compromise Reddit legitprivilege Weapons that start with K.png|Weapons that start with K Remilitarization.png Tea Time.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png|Tibet's Uncertain Future The Adventures of the 'J' Countries.png 23rd time's a charm.png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 1).png Summary of the Brief History of Okinawa.png Brief History of Taiwan (Stick War version).png What happens in Asia.png|What Happens in Asia 2wcPuf2.png O0Nf0K5.png 4 seasons.jpg 맥주Beer.png A japanese love story.png if africa was a theme park.jpg On Surrender.png Japan10.jpg MrFreedom.jpg 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png SW0DaI7.png *Origami *Tomb Raiders *Japan goes lunar Links *Facebook page Category:Kawaii Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Island Countryball Category:Russian Haters Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Sushi Category:Buddhist Category:Batshit crazy Category:Red White Category:Vodka remover Category:Characters Category:Kebab Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:East Asia Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Japan Category:Axis Category:Monarchy Category:Shinto Category:Asia